Orochimaru's love 2
by Setsukie Kirasi
Summary: Well Orochimaru's back and this time he has Sakura and Tenten in his clutches. WARNING: this hardish core yuri and heterosexual love right here XP


Dear People Who Are Choosing to Read This,

hello again. since i already warned u heavily last time i wont say to much this time. But this time its not a yaoi. This story contains yuri and regular heterosexual love. So WARNING if you don't like yuri (girlXgirl) or regular love (boyXgirl) then don't read this! again this story borderlines hentai if it's not hentai already

now time to get to the setting and backround storyline thingy. So this time Sakura and Tenten are on a undercover misstion to learn more about Orochimaru and the sound village. So both of them enroll in the sound village's ninja school were non other then Orochimaru is their teacher. They try and keep their cover but all in vain. Orochimaru then takes them to his experimentation lab were he has some fun.

good-day,

may we never meet

**Not so Innocent Errands **

The sound of whispering echoed off the walls of the small, dense room. It was just a normal afternoon in the sound village's ninja school.

The final bell rang and children fled the room, leaving just 3 people, Orochimaru, and the two undercover kunoichi, Tenten, and Sakura.

Sakura was packing up her books while her friend waited patiently. Orochimaru sitting silently at his desk eyed the girls. He watched as the two giggled at each other's remarks. This wasn't an unusual routine for him. He had kept his eye on the two for quite some time.

The girls were just walking out the door as Orochimaru stood up and called, "Hey girls?"

The two stopped in their tracks and turned around to face the grinning teacher.

_Shit did he find out! _Tenten thought as she answered "Yes?"

"Hmm…I have a question. Do you two have anywhere you need to be for a little bit? I have a few errands I would like you two to do for me"

Both girls let out their held breaths, _good he doesn't know_ and nodding in approval.

"Sure! We would love to help!"

"Great!" He smirked ever so shyly. "Let's start with you stapling some papers for me."

Both Tenten and Sakura got to work. They had a beat down, and stapled the papers with great speed. The two were busy…so of course they wouldn't notice the sly teacher walk to the door to lock it…

"Done!" Both girls shouted at the same time. The teacher smiled kindly. "Well what do you know; you're fast workers aren't you?"

He gave them another job, and it was at this time that Tenten noticed the locked door. She gently reached over to Sakura, and whispered in her ear, "Sakura, do you see the door? He locked it…I think he knows."

"Shit this will…"

"be bad," Orochimaru finished for her. Both stared wide eye at the him, not sure what to do next. They couldn't take on one of the Sannin alone.

Orochimaru simply walked around from behind them, to stand before them. "Girls, would you like to perform you final job?"

"Is it…grading papers?" Sakura said shakily.

"Haha…no I'm afraid not. Well were going to play a little game. First I want you two to hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Tenten stood up and spat at his feet. "Whatever you want to give me you will have to give me right here and now. No more playing games. Let us go, _now_."

"Tisk tisk tisk…" Orochimaru grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled a syringe from behind his back. "What are you doing!" Tenten screamed. But it was too late. He had stabbed her and injected an unknown fluid into her. Her eyes widened, and then fell limp on the ground.

Sakura stared in confusion. But she understood as she saw the empty syringe in his hand, and he was reaching for another one lying on his desk.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sakura screamed, running at him, wildly flinging her hands at his face, and landing a kick in his ribs. She stands at a good distance, then runs at him again, this time, as she lunges to throw her fist in his face, he grabs her arm. She breaks away, but realizes that it's too late; he had stabbed her with the other syringe.

"Bas..te..rd"

The he gently brushes off the dirt on his suit, picks up both girls, and disappears.

The girls awake, lying down on a small, cold, metal table.

"Why is…everything all spi…nny? Sakura leans forward, holding her head with her hand.

"Girls, it looks like you're awake. Good, good…" The two turn to see none other than Orochimaru.

Tenten opens her mouth to shout something at him, but nothing comes out.

"Ah yes, maybe I should start with what I injected you two with. Well it just happens to be a drug that acts like a sex hormone inducer. Your lust levels should be outrageous at this point. Not to mention, it's laced with something along the lines of another drug that immobilizes most voluntary actions. That drug will only last for about another minute. The purpose of that is so let the sex hormone drug take full effect before you try and run away. Oh ya and theirs also a drug in their that seal off all your chakra, though its only in its trial stages, my guinea pigs."

Tenten looked to Sakura, pleading for an idea. Sakura mouthed 'no idea', and a heavy sigh was let from Tenten.

"Ah, another thing I forgot to mention. Your final job is to let me fuck you until I'm done."

Sakura gagged slightly, but Tenten, her drug starting to take full effect, quietly muttered a soft moan, completely inaudible.

Orochimaru, although didn't hear her, could tell she was pretty horny. He walked over to her, Tenten still lying on her back, and placed his hand on her shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. She shuttered slightly, and hazily nodded.

_Damn! I can't do anything! He just admitted that he's going to fuck me, and what do I do? Nod! Damn it! Stupid drugs, I just hope he doesn't hurt Sakura…_

He moved his hand down to her chest. Lightly touching her left breast, Tenten muttered a sigh.

"You like that?" "Mhmm."

He grinned and slipped off her shirt, and unfastened her bra. Tenten giggled as he dangled it in her face. He set a hand on the right breast, and moved his mouth to the left. He started to twirl his tongue around the nipple, making it stand hard, while with his hand he massaged the other breast. He used his nail to lightly flick over the nipple, making that one stand hard too.

All that Tenten could do was moan, resting her hands on his head, pressing it deeper onto her chest.

When he had finished with that, he lifted his head, looking at her crotch, already wet. Using one finger, he rubbed against her pussy through her clothing. Tenten gasped and bit her lip. He smirked, and removed all remaining articles off of her.

Lowering his face to her hidden entrance, he moved ever so closer, and used his tongue to flick at her bud. Tenten moaned louder, arching her back. He grabbed the clit with his teeth and began to suck on it. Tenten's breathing became rough, and he surprised her by sticking one finger into her. She let out a small cry, throwing her head back.

The man, smiled, and continued to play with her clit as he moved the one finger inside her. Soon enough, he removed his mouth from her pussy, and jammed a second finger into her. Tenten's breathing came in short bursts. A small sweat bead formed and rolled off her face, and Orochimaru continued to slide his fingers in and out with ease, her precum coating his fingers, and starting to drip out of her.

He then took his fingers out of her, and used a hand to spread her soft lips apart, and smothered his face into her pussy. He used his long tongue to explore her pink, sensitive walls that seemed to close around him. He sucked slightly at an edge, making what may be called a small hickey on her pussy.

At this point, Tenten was flailing, cries rolling out of her mouth frequently. Her hitched breath would stop momentarily, and become irregular yet again.

The man pulled away just as Tenten screamed out, piss flying from her. She then laid on the table, in a state close to being passed out, and lay still, her breath slowly coming back.

"What fun…but now, on to Sakura?"

Sakura, who had already ridded herself of clothing, was giggling nonstop, huddled in a corner, roughly squeezing her breasts, and pinching the nipples awfully hard.

Orochimaru smiled, knowing this would be fun.

"Hey Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes-ums? Hehehehe"

"Would you like….let's say, a nice big dick in your pussy?"

She thought about it for a sec, then plopped onto her ass, and tried to fit 3 fingers in herself, but had extreme difficulty.

"But Orochimaru, I think I'm too small." She slouched in disappointment, and went back to tending to her breasts.

"Oh no see that won't be a problem. I can stretch you out."

Sakura's face lit up, and she jumped up with joy

"Oh goodie! Thanks Orochimaru!"

The man snickered, and picked her up, laying her on the metal table she should have been on. He explained that for this game, he would have to put her wrists in the leather cuffs that were attached to the table. Sakura agreed and slid her wrists through, and he tightened them.

Orochimaru then inspected his milky white friend below him, who was still giggling, and let out a small sigh. _Such a what luck she's still a virgin. _

He then let his hand slip down, and slowly enter her. Sakura continued to giggle. _One, hmm….two? _He tried another finger. She slightly winced in pain, but groan in pleasure. Her juices squished around in her, and ran down the teacher's hand as he started to roughly jab at her.

He would massage a wall, pressing very hard against it, and then try to fuck her very fast and very hard. She seemed to enjoy this. Sakura would occasionally moan, but for the most part, would snigger to herself.

He then decided that he should try 4 fingers. He pulled out momentarily, and then re- entered, with an additional finger. Sakura cried out in pain. Her walls squeezing around Orochimaru's fingers so tight, he couldn't move them. Every time she would ease up, he would try and move, but she would tighten up again.

_Ug! This is so useless… she's too small…wait. Hmmm this gives me a chance to use one of my new creations. _

In one quick motion, he removed his fingers, leaving the girl with her legs crossed, and her hands trying to move, but were still tied up on the cuffs.

The man came back, with a syringe. Sakura started wide eyed at it. No knowing what to do. She wanted to run, but at the same time, wanted to feel that small buzz again. That slight sensation that you leave yourself. She stayed frozen, lying on her back.

"Be a good girl now and spread your legs."

"Your…not gunna hurt meh are joo?"

"No no."

She stared up at the ceiling, lifeless. He came up to her, made her spread her legs, then stuck the needle into her pink flesh, and injected the new drug.

Her world turned upside down, hazy, and colorful. The side effects of mixing drugs were kicking in. Her giggling became louder, and her lust became overwhelming.

"Ahhhh! Just fuck me! Please, I want you to just slam into into me, and hit my sweet spot over and over, to rip through my hymen, and pop me like warm champagne! Ugg!

He smiled, happy with the results.

"But of course my guinea pig."

He detached himself of any garments, licked his lips, and crawled up onto her. He looked at his own erection. Looking at it, it must have been a good 7 inches long, and 2.5 inches in width. He grabbed onto Sakura's waist, resting the head at her entrance, and slowly pushed into her.

Even with the drug, she was in a fucking truck load of pain. She screamed and kicked at the air, tears streaming down her face; he pushed in all the way, but wasted no time. He pulled out, and rammed back into her.

Sakura bawled and yelled as loud as her lungs would let her. It almost woke up Tenten. Almost.

Blood and Sakura's juices created a small pool around her ass, and Orochimaru's knees. Sakura screeched again, reaching her orgasm. He stopped momentarily, letting her rest. She hoped to pass out, but the man continued his fucking. He would pull out almost all the way, and then jam back into her. Eventually, she reached another orgasm, and collapsed. He refused to let her rest.

"Nope not yet."

It was her turn to work. He lay down in the pool of juices, and Sakura climbed on top. He set his dick on her entrance, and grabbed her ass/thighs with his hands. She slowly tried to ease her way on him, but it wasn't good enough for him. He tightened his grip on her thigh, and pulled her down, and pushed her up.

"Mmmmm…yeah just like that."

Momentum seemed to keep her going. He moved his hands to her boobs, which he fondled as she rode him. Every time she came down on him, she pushed down as hard as she could, engulfing all of him. With each jam into her, she could feel his dick scratching against the entrance of her womb. Each time, she moaned loudly. The longer this continued, the louder her moans became, until she was screaming 'yes' as loud as she could.

She hit another orgasm, and so did he, but he was carful enough to pull out of her, and to shoot the cum onto her chest.

Sakura giggled, and scooped up a small drop on her arm, and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Mmmmm... you taste pretty good."

She then dropped to her knees, and lowered herself, decided to obtain more of this 'Yumminess'

Orochimaru was caught off guard, but let her do as she pleased. She bobbed her head out and down, taking him further and further. He set his hands gently on top of her head, lightly pressing down. She relaxed her throat, and ate up another good inch of him.

He gasped in pleasure, and Sakura giggled in response, sending vibrating waves through him. He shivered, and took over. He grabbed a fist full of hair, and pressed her down, then held her up, pressed her down, and so on. She eventually took in all 7 inches of his dick. With her free hands, she started to fondle his neglected sack. She gently caressed it, and then added more pressure until she was pretty much mauling it. The man just made a harsh grunt noise, and cummed into Sakura's mouth. She took it all, and swallowed every last bit…except for what was on her face.

"Hehe, did I do this job well Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Very. Now why don't you go and play with your friend?"

Sakura smiled, and skipped off, glomping the sleeping Tenten.

Orochimaru on the other hand had other things to deal with. He had taken drugs himself, endurance drugs to last longer. This has worn him out though.

When he reached the two, he saw that both were awake, and had found the dildo collection, they had shared one, and grinded on it as it was in them both.

Orochimaru smiled, and leaving them to their fun.

He realized it was just too late, and with a sad look on his face, opened up a cabinet that was full of medicine and drugs. Located one bottled, and filled two syringes with its contents. As he walked back into the room, the girls had pulled out multiple sex toys. Sakura was in the corner, a vibrator inside her, and had another in her hand she was using on her clit. Tenten on the other hand had gotten a hold of some pearls.

The saddened teacher lit up again, thinking maybe he could send them home just a little bit later, and that he might hold out just a bit longer.

Then randomly, Tenten turned to face Sakura. Sakura looked back, strangely confused. Tenten grabbed the back of Sakura's head, and crashed her lip onto her own. Both proceeded to make out. Sakura swung her arms around Tenten's neck, and threw her to the floor.

Sakura began to lightly grind against Tenten's bare crotch, while at the same time, ran her hand across Tenten's thigh.

Orochimaru, who had witnessed this, decided to sit back for just a moment, and let the girls enjoy themselves.

Sakura had successfully gotten into a straddle position, hovering over Tenten. Cupping her breast Tenten grew hot at her touch. Sakura took her mouth fully to her breast, enjoying the soft patch of skin, licking away at her nipples, Tenten's body squirming underneath her.

"Do you want me to stop...?" Sakura teased, sneaking a finger inside Tenten's wetness. She gasped out, Sakura thrusting his finger in and out of the girl lying below her, harder and harder each time. Tenten clutched at the ground, moaning. Sakura moved back up to her body, her finger still in contact with her wetness as she began to kiss her. "Do you?" She asked again, still thrusting, still caressing.

"No!" Tenten pleaded out, screaming out to Sakura more and more as she moved even faster, even harder, giving her what she thought she could handle. Tenten began to move with her, crashing her hips towards her, Sakura watching her with awe, her excitement paining her.

Sakura needed to give her more. Pulling her finger out, she slipped in another, readying Tenten as she cried out even louder, Sakura placing a hand calmly onto her mouth.

Tenten moaned, mouth locked close, and whimpered underneath Sakura, her body aching for more, her love screaming for her to be inside. Sakura rested her head in her neck, thrusting upwards still, kissing the best of her neck. And finally, she couldn't take anymore. Her muffled moans were melodies to Sakura's ears, her warmth even more, and the wetness unbearable.

Sakura then shoved her entire fist into her. Tenten cried out once again, this time Sakura's name, telling her she wanted more, causing Sakura to grow even weak, thrusting harder, gripping onto her hair. Tenten threw her hips into Sakura's, screaming out to her, begging her to go deeper. And she did. Tenten muffled her mouth into Sakura's neck, controlling her moans, but doing a horrible job!

Sakura continued to thrust into Tenten, the time coming near for her as Sakura felt her walls, her warm walls, tightening. With that, she cried out her name again, pulling herself up to Sakura, Tenten pretty much straddling her lap.

She threw her head back in pleasure, Sakura kissing her neck as Tenten's body soon began to jerk. She knew how close she was, Sakura slamming even harder, Tenten choking on her breaths, panting harder, moaning out as she entered ecstasy in harmony.

Orochimaru, who had observed this, decided it was his turn to step in and please the neglected Sakura. Tenten, who had already passed out, was carried back to a metal table, while the teacher stepped up to his next victim. Sakura shook her head slightly, and muttered a few words along the lines of, "Wha…where AM I?"

It seemed her drug seemed to suddenly ware off, but why it had happened so…out of the blue, he had no idea, and he knew he didn't have much time left. Gently, his kissed her sweet, velvet lips and savored the flavor of her. He would never get enough of that taste, never. This girl, she was unique.

Unnoticed by Orochimaru, Sakura's eyes slowly flicked open. She quickly tried to push him away only to find her arms tied above her head. As he leaned up away from her, licking his lips, she screamed in anger, glaring at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes which only made him smirk triumphantly.

She tried to kick out at him, but he merely caught her bare ankle and gently ran his fingers up and down the top of her foot. It tickled, but the dark haired girl couldn't deny that it felt good.

"Would you like me to continue, Sakura?" The use of her name jolted a bit more life into her and she ripped her foot from his grip, curling her body into a ball as well as she could with her arms still tied. This only further amused the man, who grabbed both her ankles and pulled her body straight once more.

"Do not struggle or I will only restrain your legs as well." He sneered, as her struggles immediately ceased. At that, his hand slowly, gently, began moving up her leg, kneading the muscle gently. This eased the girl somewhat until Orochimaru reached her hidden wonder.

She tensed up; trying to pull herself away from him, but his free hand squeezed her ankle, almost painfully. Slowly, teasing himself, Orochimaru pulled back and ran his hands along her inner thigh. She greatly thanked that he didn't do much more. Her thanks were lost a moment later when he started caressing her breasts, his eyes dark with lust.

"Stop! Please!" She cried out in desperation as he continued nuzzling the exposed skin of her breasts, kissing the valley between her creamy breasts. He took a breath, inhaling her scent before smirking at her.

The teacher grew harder and gently pressed his bulge against Sakura's legs. She whimpered quietly as he ran his hands across her, his large erection pointing towards her. She blushed and turned her head away, finding the sight grotesque. This only made the man laugh and lay beside her on the metal table he had set her on earlier, his hands massaging her breasts.

He muttered something softly before kissing her roughly, possessively. Sakura didn't react to the kiss, so he squeezed her breast to make her cry out, and thrust his long tongue into her mouth, gently rubbing the inside of her mouth. The taste was intoxicating, demanding he be more forceful but he wanted a reaction from the girl. Slowly, she began kissing back, though it was reluctant. Sakura kept stopping herself but even the smallest of reactions pleased him. Pulling away, he moved down her body, gently kissing the joints of her legs, listening to her breath hitch and he began to gently kiss her womanhood.

His hands gently explored her legs before one hand made its way to her core, gently rubbing her as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly, he slipped a finger inside her, making her cry out. It somewhat painful and Orochimaru was a large, muscular man making her squirm uncomfortably.

He groaned at the tight fit of her, gently moving his fingers in and out, in and out until she was biting back moans, her body betraying her no matter how much she longed to kill him. Before long, she adjusted to the size of a single finger, so he slowly added another as her moans slowed to a stop, gasping as the next was added.

You see, she had no memory of the past adventures she had had, so this feeling of him was something completely new. The drugs, once they wore off, seemed to take away her memories as well.

"St… op…" She said breathlessly but the snake like man only chuckled, curling up one of his fingers to rub along her inner walls. Sakura gave a breathy gasp and began to struggle with her bonds, whimpering silently. Before she was fully adjusted, he added a third finger, thrusting in and out repeatedly, his fingers growing slick with her juices.

Pulling them out, to Sakura's relief, he used one of the cloths to wipe his fingers. He had already tasted her sweet flavor in enough ways, now he was just anxious to feel her around him. He took a hold of his manhood and pressed the tip against her entrance and shot a cocky grin towards her.

He thrust forward, tearing inside her yet again. She screamed in agony, tears pouring down her face. He took a grim satisfaction that he had made her cry, and he almost felt bad about it.

"I'll never stop Sakura. You're mine now, in every sense. No other man will be able to stand that he didn't get to the prize first, that it was stolen by me. By me, by Orochimaru of the Sound Village one of the legendary Sannin, you are marked mine for eternity." He laughed and began thrusting, building up a rhythm.

Sakura wondered what exactly he was saying. Was he confessing love? What did that mean?

The pink haired girl continued to cry for a while as the he began letting himself get lost in the exquisite feel of her. It seemed that the drug has actually relaxed her a great deal. But now that they had worn off, her muscles had tightened up, letting him feel the fullest extent of her.

He couldn't remember anything feeling so good and for a moment he was disappointed that Sakura wasn't responding. A moment later, he knew why, she had dug her teeth into a nearby object that looked like a small pillow, suppressing her slowly appearing slowly growing moans. He smirked widely and his lips descended on hers, gently moving hers with his as he placed his hands on her breasts, kneading them, and forcing her to react passionately. Slowly, she began moaning into his kiss but her glare never left her eyes. He knew she still hated him but he didn't care as he pulled away from her delectable lips, growing close to his release.

Orochimaru reached down between their bodies, rubbing her gently in time with his thrusts. He could feel her muscles start to tighten, before she was thrown over the edge, a loud scream escaping her lips. He relished the sound before submitting to his own release, his essence shooting out into her.

He pulled out of her, smirking cockily at the sight of Sakura panting beneath him, his seed seeping out of her. He almost caringly wiped damp hair from her face.

Her eyes were slowly closing; exhaustion overwhelming her and Orochimaru couldn't help the swell of pride within him. Before Sakura feel into a deep slumber, she silently asked, "Do you…were you confessing love for me?"

He smiled, "Sure if that means you'll stay and be my guinea pig."

Orochimaru then injected both the girls with a new drug and both of them were out cold. _These two will be very helpful to me and my future plans. _After rinsing himself off and dressing he called to Kabuto. "Take them to the chambers and make sure you keep giving them this drug. With this in their system they will never be able to leave me."

"Yes lord Orochimaru."


End file.
